Succubus Studies
by LadyLestrange87
Summary: Tamsin and Bo are in school together. Bo is given a task that she must complete before she can get out of school or she will lose her powers. Tamsin is the person whom she picks to help her with his task. Valkubus fluff and some smut in the future. Valkubus all the way though.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bo sat in the classroom and watched the clock. It was Friday afternoon and she really wanted to go and do something fun. The seconds seemed to last minutes. This was her last year at the school and she was more than ready to get out. She was told that she would have to take some kind of final succubus test before she could finish school and be allowed to use her charms. She wondered what the test might consist of. Her teacher was strange and had had her and her classmates do some interesting things to humans and other Fae in the past. She had been taught to use her charm to get them to give her what she wanted although many times she never liked using her abilities that way. She knew she was a succubus and she should want to use her powers but sometimes it felt wrong to manipulate others but other times she kind of enjoyed it. That was what scared her most.

"So it is getting close to the end of the year and I think that it is time that I gave you your final test before you graduate," Bo heard that teacher say and she broke out of her own thoughts and looked up. "It might take you until the end of the year to complete this but the quicker you do it the better you grade will be. Of course the person whom you pick to perform this last test on will also affect how I grade you. The more aloof or untouchable your target it the better you will do. Humans are not an option for this one. Your target has to be another Fae. They can attend this school however but be careful about picking someone too close to you already. This might sound cruel to some of you but it has been a tradition at the school for years and all the staff are aware that it has to happen. Your final test will be to find a Fae whom you have not had a relationship with and get them to fall in love with you without falling in love yourself. Charm will not create love but it will help. A succubus's best weapon is her charm and sex but that will only get you so far. They have to love you," Ms. Jones said as she looked around the classroom.

"What?" Bo said in outrage. "You have to be kidding? That's cruel and I will not be a part of it!"

"You'll be a part of it or you will not graduate. I'm sorry, Ms. Dennis but those are the rules. I know that you've never been one to follow rules at this school but you cannot talk your way out of it. You know that if you don't do this then you will be striped of your abilities and forced to live as a human."

Bo started to say something else but she didn't know what else to say. She knew that Ms. Jones was right and she had no choice but to do as she was told. Bo hated to think that she had to use another person like that but Ms. Jones said that it had been going on for years. She just had to pick someone that there was no way she could get attached to. She had to pick someone that she has never seen before. She knew that she would also have to pick someone who would be a challenge of Ms. Jones would fall her anyway just for spite. Ms. Jones had never liked her because Bo was always in trouble and liked to talk back. Bo was a little bit of a trouble maker. Bo knew that Ms. Jones would really love to take her abilities from her because she never thought that Bo was really cut out to be given her gifts. Bo never loved to use them to get what she wanted the way the Ms. Jones thought that she should. Sure Bo had used to sneak out at night and silly stuff like that but Ms. Jones never thought that Bo used her charms to the fullest. Ms. Jones had told Bo in the past that she was one of the most gifted she had seen in years and that she could go far in the Fae world if she was willing to break a few of her silly morals but Bo had never sot power. That was never something that she wanted.

As soon as class was over, Bo was the first one out the door with her friend Bronte on her heels. "So have you given any thought to who you will pick for your target?" asked Bronte. "I was thinking about the cute little banshee over on the other wing."

"I don't like this, Bronte. It feels wrong"

"I know but you heard Ms. Jones. You don't have a choice."

"Well if I have to do it then I might as well do it right. I might as well pick the person who will be the hardest to win over. A person who never breaks the rules and who is the perfect student, and then I show her what I can do."

"So who do you have in mind?"

"Well what if I picked a staff favorite? If I do this to someone that the staff really like then maybe they will see just how horrible this and stop it. I need to pick one someone that even Ms. Jones has a soft spot for." Bo said as she was thinking about anyone who might fit the bill.

"What about one of the school's head girls? They are the teacher's favorites after all."

"That could be perfect," Bo said. "There are about ten of them in school right?"

"I think so."

"Do you know who they are?"

"Well one is the a Banshee and she is also in her last year in school, one is a witch but she is one in her first year, one is another succubus but I don't think that will work, one is siren and she is very pretty I might add, one is a shifter but she is a bit of a bitch and another one is a Valkyrie," Bronte told her. "I think another is some kind of demon but I don't know much about her."

"So I guess I have a siren, shifter, Valkyrie or a demon to choose from. I guess I will just have to find out who they are. Shouldn't be too hard, Head Girls are always milling around the halls looking for someone who is doing something they shouldn't. I don't understand why they want to follow the rules of this place. Most of them are stupid rules and the ones that aren't are just in place to control us make us act the way that they think we should. Anyway, I guess I'll see you a bit later, Bronte," Bo said walking back to her dorm.

Bo didn't head straight back to her dorm that night and instead she sneaked out for a little bit of air. She was still angry about what she had to do to graduate. She thought about what it would be like to live without her powers but she didn't know what she would do without them. She would not be the same person without her abilities. Bo was lost in her thoughts as she was sneaking back into the school from her outing when she bumped into someone in the hall. Bo almost jumped out of her skin because she didn't expect anyone else to be out in the halls at this time of night.

"What the hell?" Bo said to the girl who she had bumped into. "What are you doing out at this time of night?! Curfew was at ten," Bo said to the blonde girl in front of her.

"I'm Head Girl and I'm allowed to be out this late because I was studying in the library. You on the other hand, are supposed to be in your dorm so what is going to stop me from turning you in?" the blonde said in a sassy matter of fact tone.

"Are you sure you really want to turn me in?" Bo asked her in a silky tone as she rubbed the blonde's arm and sent charm through her.

"Very sure," the blonde snapped back as she pulled her arm away from Bo's touch.

"Fine," Bo said "Do what you have to do but do you think you could walk me back to my dorm first? It's a bit dark and I don't think I feel safe," Bo said gently touching the blonde's face and trying to charm her again.

"I think you can handle it," the blonde said. "I've been told a lot about you, Bo and I don't think a little darkness is going to stop you."

"How do you know my name?"

"Well I've heard about a succubus who doesn't like to follow the rules and by the charms that you just tried to use on me I would think that that is you," the blonde said narrowing her eyes at Bo. Bo noticed that her eyes went from green to black as she was talking to her. "Now are you sure that you don't want to go back to your room now? I think you probably want me to let someone know that you were out after hours too," the blonde said.

Bo felt herself nodding her head in agreement with the blonde and she was back in her room before she remembered what happened. Bronte heard her come in and looked up in surprise.

"Where were you?" Bronte asked her.

"I was out for a walk and ran into some trouble on the way back. I smart mouthed little blonde Head Girl stopped him on the way back in and messed with my mind a little. Her eyes went black and I had to listen to her. I think she had me tell Ms. Jones I was out after curfew before I got back here too," Bo said in confusion.

Bronte laughed, "That sounds like Tamsin. She one of the Head Girls I was telling you about. She's a Valkyrie and pretty powerful from what I hear. One of the other succubus girls tried to charm their way out of trouble with her one day too and Tamsin almost broke the girl's arm when the girl tried to charm her. It sounds like she let you off easy."

"Well I think I just found my target. She might be a little bit of a challenge and she got my detention with Ms. Jones for a month," Bo said as she threw herself on her bed. "She was kind of cute too with those cute blonde pigtails and green eyes," Bo said with a smirk. "Maybe this assignment won't be so bad after all."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning Bo talked to Ms. Jones to see if she could take some classes where she could be closer to Tamsin. Bo knew that it was going to take time to get close to the Valkyrie because she was very guarded. Bo thought that the best way to do that would be to share some classes with her. She heard that Tamsin was a top student and took her studies very serious.

"Well I can see what I can do. Valkyrie classes are usually pretty secretive but I think I can get you into some of them and maybe some of her general education courses as well. I must say, Ms. Dennis you did pick a tough nut to crack and I'm kind of proud of your choice. Valkyries don't like to show emotion as it is and to pick one like Tamsin, well it seems like you are making things really hard on yourself. Most of the girls in the school would fall in love with you in about a week. I know we don't always see eye to eye but to spite that, you are very charming, even for a succubus. Picking a staff favorite for your target too, that is surprising. I know that you don't really like this assignment but picking a staff favorite for a target is not going to change the tradition but I like your spirit," Ms. Jones told Bo. "It looks like I can get you into some of Tamsin's afternoon classes. You can start them this afternoon and just tell them that you're doing an independent study that I've allowed you to do and I will write you a note. You shouldn't have any problem."

"Great, then I guess I will see her this afternoon then and just for the record, I still think this is wrong," Bo said.

"Your objections have been noted, Ms. Dennis and I suggest that you get moving or you will be late for your morning classes."

Bo sat in her classes but she was not really focusing. She had heard that lecture before and she was still thinking about what Ms. Jones said and it made her mad that Ms. Jones knew what she was trying to do by picking Tamsin as a target. She had hoped that she might call it off because of who Tamsin was but she didn't. Ms. Jones was proud of her. The thought made her sick but she couldn't change targets now after she had already told Ms. Jones that she was after the Valkyrie.

Bo's morning passed quickly and before she knew it, it was afternoon. She looked at the paper that Ms. Jones had given her and one of the classes that was listed was a general education course on types of Fae. That was Tamsin's first afternoon class and the one after that was Valkyrie Studies. Bo wondered if Tamsin would know something was up when Bo started to show up in her classes. It was odd and Tamsin was one the smartest in her class. Bo hoped that Tamsin would not think too much about it but in a way she hoped that she would and would not fall for her tricks.

Bo walked into the classroom and handed the note to an older male professor with glasses. Bo learned his name was Mr. Watkins and he was the Fae Studies teacher. He told Bo to take a seat anywhere and Bo happened to see an empty seat right next to Tamsin. Tamsin didn't notice Bo at first and she had her head in a book. Bo sat down and Tamsin looked up. Tamsin's eyes went wide when she saw Bo sitting next to her.

"What are you doing here?" Tamsin said.

"Nice to see you again, too. And thanks for the month of detention," Bo said with a smile.

"This class was closed over a week ago. How did you get in? And you were breaking rules that were put in place to keep us protected."

"Special permission and it is a stupid rule anyway," Bo said.

Tamsin scoffed, "Yeah like anyone would give a trouble maker like you, special permission to do anything."

"Well this time they did so I guess you'll just have to deal with me and by the way I also got permission to sit in on your Valkyrie Studies class. I'm working on a final project and I need to know as much about other types of Fae, especially Valkyries, as I can."

"Just leave me alone and I won't have to hurt you," Tamsin said turning back to her book with a huff.

Bo took out a notebook to try to take notes and pretended to look through her bag for a pen. Bo looked over to see Tamsin looking at her annoyed. "What are you doing?" Tamsin asked.

"Looking for a pen. You have one I can borrow?" Bo asked in a sweet voice.

Tamsin rolled her eyes but she handed Bo a pen anyway. Bo made sure to touch Tamsin's hand as she took it and she lingered a little longer than she needed to. To her surprise, Tamsin did not pull away from her quickly either. Bo smiled at her, "Thanks."

Bo took notes during the class but she kept stealing looks over at Tamsin as she did. Tamsin tried not to notice her but Bo knew that she did. Bo wasn't sure but she thought she might have seen a little spike in Tamsin's aura each time she looked at her. Bo also found herself smiling at the way the Valkyrie took notes and at the pink pen that she was using. Bo could even see like drawing in the margins of the paper and a name with hearts around it. Bo tried to read the name but it was too small to make out from where she was sitting.

Tamsin was lost in her own thoughts but she still noticed each time that Bo looked over at her. Tamsin thought about how weird it was that she and Bo had gone to school together since they were fourteen but she had only noticed her now. They had shared halls, dorms and maybe even classes together but Tamsin had never really noticed Bo before now and Tamsin knew that Bo didn't know who she was. Tamsin knew of Bo of course because most people did know of her. Bo had dated a lot of girls in the school and broken a lot of hearts from what Tamsin had been told. Tamsin could now kind of see what those girls saw in Bo but Tamsin knew that she was not dumb enough to fall for a succubus. Tamsin had other plans and Valkyries did not fall in love. They were fighters and love only made their jobs harder. Still, Tamsin was intrigued by Bo. Tamsin knew that Bo must be up to something but she didn't know what she was playing at.

Bo and Tamsin's next class was Valkyrie Studies. Bo walked into the room before Tamsin and spoke to the professor, Ms. Freya. Ms. Freya looked at Bo's note and nodded. "There is an empty seat by Tamsin over there. Someone might have to help you catch up on the work because you are at least a week behind. It's very usual to have anyone who is not a Valkyrie sit in on any of my classes but since Ms. Jones seems to think that it is important for you future career then I will make an exception, but don't cause any trouble. Tamsin can help you get the notes that you're missing and help you get caught up. She is my best student and I'm sure she will not mind. Right Tamsin?" Ms. Freya said looking up at Tamsin.

"Of course," Tamsin said through gritted teeth. "I'll meet with Bo after class to get her the notes."

"Thank you, Tamsin. Bo you may take you seat."

Bo walked over and sat down in the seat next to Tamsin once more and started to take notes on the lecture about battle tactics and a Valkyrie's duty to those in battle. Bo listened as Ms. Freya said that it was a Valkyrie's duty to help soldiers to pass on to Valhalla. Bo looked over at Tamsin to see her wrapped up in what Ms. Freya was saying. Tamsin's hand shot up each time there was a question. Tamsin answered each question to the letter and Bo was a bit impressed although she was never fond of a know it all, she found herself warmed to Tamsin never the less.

"So what time are we meeting the library so I can get the notes?" Bo asked Tamsin as they were packing up to leave.

"Well I have a few more classes after this but I should be able to meet you there around six or so, if that works for you," Tamsin said.

"Sure, I'll see you there," Bo said with a wink and walked off. Tamsin couldn't help but watch her as she walked off.

Later that evening Bo found Tamsin sitting at a back table in the library. Bo came over and sat down. "So how was your day?" Bo asked her.

"Let's just get this over with. I have other things I need to do and I don't really want to spend my time babysitting a succubus who can't follow the rules." Tamsin snapped.

"Just making small talk, but if you want to get out of here then just let me copy your notes and you can go," Bo said taking one of the notebooks that Tamsin had sitting beside her. Tamsin tried to grab the notebook from her but Bo already had it open. Bo smiled when she saw the little heart that she had seen written the margins earlier. Bo could now read the name and to her surprise the name that was written there was Bo's roommate's name, Bronte. "Oh so you have a crush on my roommate huh?" Bo said smiling.

"I didn't say that," Tamsin said still trying to get the book back from Bo.

"You didn't have to, it's written right here," Bo said pointing at the little heart.

"Okay maybe I had one on her a long time ago. I've over it now, okay so can we just drop it?" Tamsin said as her anger was getting the better of her. Tamsin's eyes started to go dark as she looked at Bo.

Bo backed away, "Sorry, I'll drop the subject. I didn't see anything okay. Just let me copy the notes and I won't say a word," Bo said with her fingers crossed. Bronte was her best friend and this was way too good not to share with her. Bo knew she would have to tell her. Bronte wouldn't have to say that she knew that Tamsin had a crush on her or anything. Bo handed the notebook back to Tamsin but stopped when she saw the look on Tamsin's face. Tamsin was close to tears. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that and I shouldn't have teased you about it. To be honest, I had a crush on Bronte for a while myself. She's stunning and she's a succubus so a bet that half the school has had a crush on her at some point. Please don't be mad at me," Bo said in a gentle tone as she touched Tamsin's hand.

"Like I care," Tamsin said. "It doesn't matter. Valkyries don't have time for crushes and like I said, I'm over it." Tamsin said taking the notebook. "I don't care if she knows either," Tamsin added for effect but knew that she cared a little. "So where do you want to start on the notes? Ms. Freya said that you were way behind but she likes to think that she is a harder teacher than she really is. It won't take long for you to catch up."

The girls spend a few hours in the library and Tamsin filled Bo in on what she had missed. Bo found herself liking Tamsin a little. She was really smart even though she had a smart mouth and an affinity for rules. Tamsin still didn't know why Bo seemed interested in her all of the sudden and why she had only just noticed her. Tamsin didn't trust her. Of course, Tamsin never really allowed herself to trust anyone. Trust was like love; it was dangerous and was no good to a logical mind. Those things would get you killed.

"Thanks for the help tonight, Tamsin. It was sweet of you," Bo said giving Tamsin her sweetest smile.

"Well I didn't really have a choice about it but I guess you're welcome anyway. I'll help you anytime you need it but I'm not dragging your ass through the course, okay?"

"You got it," Bo said lightly kissing Tamsin on the cheek before taking off down the hall to her dorm. Tamsin wanted until Bo was out of view before she put her hand up to the place where Bo had kissed her. Tamsin felt warm and she didn't want to admit to herself why.

Bo came into her room to find Bronte making out with a girl on her bed. Bo cleared her throat to let them know she was there and the girl jumped up. Bo laughed when she noticed that the girl was a fairy. The girl gave Bo a quick smile before she hurried out of the room.

"I really wish you would give someone a heads up before you just come in," Bronte said a little annoyed.

"Didn't mean to interrupt you late night snack," Bo said with a giggle.

"Well what are you going to do about it?" Bronte said getting up off of her bed and walking seductively over to Bo. Bronte wrapped her hands around Bo's wrist and crushed their lips together. Bo moaned into the kiss and felt Bronte's charm travel through her body. Bronte pushed Bo back onto her bed and climbed on top of her. Bronte already had her shirt off and was kissing Bo's neck. "So how were classes with Tamsin?" Bronte purred.

"It was interesting. She's about a straight laced as they come. You know what's funny," Bo moaned as Bronte nibbled her neck.

"What's that?"

"She has a crush on you of all people. I don't get it. You have a reputation worse than mine."

"Well you can't say that she doesn't have taste. Maybe I should give her a taste," Bronte moaned.  
Bo jumped up suddenly and moved away from Bronte. She didn't know where the anger had come from but it was strong. "Don't play with her like that," Bo said trying to control her anger.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to strike a nerve. You're the one who made her a target for you final exam," Bronte laughed. "Why do you care?"

"Because she has feelings for you and it's not right."

"Okay, point taken, now will you come back over here? I'm still hungry," Bronte said as she forced Bo's clothes off and pushed her back onto the bed once more.

 **Author's note- Hope you guys like this one so far. I have a bit of a crush on Rachel Skarsten and Tamsin so this is one way to express that.** **J** **Let me know what you think if you have time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Bo woke up in the middle of the night with Bronte curled up next to her. She saw Bronte's ebony curls falling over her face as she was peacefully sleeping in her arms. Bo smiled wickedly and sent several strong waves of charm through Bronte but not enough to wake her up. Bronte moaned in her sleep and Bo started to kiss her way down Bronte's stomach without waking her. She kissed her way over her breasts and took one of her nipples in her mouth. She could feel the arousal coming off of Bronte in waves now. Bo kissed her way down to Bronte's center and took her clit in her mouth. Bronte gasped and opened her eyes. Bo heard her giggle and then moan as Bo sucked her clit. Bronte reached her hand down to run through Bo's hair and Bo pushed a finger inside of her. Bo curled her finger inside of Bronte and sucked her clit until she began to feel Bronte clench around her and then she sucked harder. Bronte cried out as she came and Bo licked her gently before coming back up to take her in a kiss. Bo felt Bronte pull her chi as they kissed and she let her.

"Sorry for snapping at you earlier," Bo said after Bronte caught her breath.

"No worries, but you need to watch yourself or you might end up falling in love with your target. Valkyries are not supposed to love and getting one to love you is dangerous but it's more dangerous to fall in love with one. Not to mention Jones would probably have you powers if she knew about it." Bronte said in a matter of fact tone.

"I know," Bo said getting up. "I think I am going to go out for a walk for a while. I'll see you in a little bit," Bo said putting on her pants.

Bo sneaked out onto the school grounds and walked down to the lake. She liked to sit out there sometimes when she wanted to be alone. She watched as the swans swam around and she wondered about what the mermaids and selkies did under those waters. She knew that their dorms were under there somewhere and she was jealous of them in a way. She sometime wished that she could live in the water like they did. Being in the water had always made her feel free. It was not like frying but it was almost as good.

Bo lay back on the grass and looked up at the stars. She watched them for what seemed like hours when she saw something fly across the moon. She thought it was her imagination until she saw it a second time. She got up to get a closer look. She saw beautiful white wings and golden hair. Bo knew it had to be a Valkyrie or some other typed of winged Fae, but deep down she wanted it to be Tamsin. She didn't know why because if it was Tamsin then she would just end up with another month's detention. Bo watched with rapt attention as the figure almost seemed to dance on the wind. Bo couldn't take her eyes off of her. The figure did flips and dives in ways that Bo could have never thought even the most graceful of birds could do. Bo didn't want to take her eyes of off her.

Bo must have drawn the figure's attention because it suddenly stopped in midair and looked down at where she was standing. Bo could almost make at her features but didn't have time to look too much before the figure landed in front of her. Bo's gasped a little to see that it was Tamsin. Tamsin only had on her night clothes which consisted of a pair of shorts and a top. Her hair was still in pigtails where she had put it up for the night as well. Bo felt her hunger raise looking at the cute blonde especially after seeing her fly that way.

"Wow," Bo said as she took in the Valkyrie before her. "That was amazing!" Bo said and Tamsin gave a smirk. "How did you learn to fly like that?"

Tamsin laughed, "Well I guess part of it is instinct but we are also trained from the minute that we get here how to fly. There is an entire room set up to teach us in the school you know. It even has weather conditions that can be turned on and off. And Freya is a bit of a hard ass and I got tired of hearing her bitch so I had to get good."

Bo laughed and Tamsin smiled, "She does seem like she hasn't been laid in over a century or so."

Tamsin smiled to spite herself, "It would have to be closer to about five centuries for her to be so uptight," Tamsin said. "So you're out again, I see."

"Just taking a walk. You're not going to turn me in again are you? One month of detention with Jones is almost more than I can take. If I have to do another I'll just give up my powers now and be human. She might even be worse than Freya. At least Freya likes you. Jones hates me," Bo laughed.

"Well I guess I don't have to say anything. It makes me look bad anyway because I was out too and flying when I was not supposed to. I don't want to lose my Head Girl status. I can't have a roommate."

"You have a private room?"

"Yeah that's one of the benefits of being a Head Girl," Tamsin replied bragging a little.

"Well I guess I should have been sucking up all along," Bo said with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not a suck up," Tamsin protested. "It must be so easy to charm your way out of trouble. I can't do that," Tamsin said getting a little mad at Bo for calling her a sycophant.

Bo sighed, "I didn't mean it like that. I seem to have a hard time getting on your good side. Can I try again or could we start over. I don't want to go the whole semester with you hating me," Bo said as she gently touched one of the feathers on Tamsin's wings. Tamsin shuttered and suppressed a little bit of a moan. Bo saw her aura spike and smiled. "Your wings are amazing by the way. They are the most beautiful things I have ever seen except maybe for your eyes," Bo said moving a little closer to Tamsin. Even in the dark Bo could see Tamsin blush and see her aura spike just a little bit more. Tamsin may be a Valkyrie but Bo could see that she was not untouchable and she had already had a crush on Bronte. Bo felt that it might not be as hard to get into Tamsin's heart as she thought that it would be.

"Thanks," Tamsin said as she backed away from Bo just a little. "But don't touch my wings. That's a little intimate to touch a Valkyrie's wings."

Bo knew this of course and that it why she had done it and Tamsin had not backed up at first. Bo took that as a sign that Tamsin was warming up to her whether she wanted to or not. "Sorry, so can I make everything up to you? Maybe we could watch a movie or get something to eat soon as a thank you for helping me in class?" Bo said and found herself a little nervous about what Tamsin would say.

"I guess there's no harm in that. There are no rules about Valkyries having friends I guess," Tamsin said with a smile as she walked with Bo back to the school. "It's horribly dark in this area of the school Tamsin said as they opened the front doors to sneak back in."

"Just try not to trip over anything and we should be back to the dorms soon," Bo said.

"I know where the dorms are," Tamsin snapped.

"You don't have to be so sensitive," Bo laughed. "I'm sure you know more about what's in the school than I do,"

"Sorry, I'm new to the whole "friends" thing. I like being Head Girl and all but the other girls don't really like me much because they think that I'm going to rat them out."

"Well aren't you?"

"I don't know," Tamsin said a little offended but she knew Bo was a little right.

"Sorry, that sounded terrible. I know that you just want to keep everyone safe and all but maybe breaking a rule every once in a while could be a good thing."

Tamsin turned to Bo to give her a smart come back but tripped over her own feet. Bo caught her right before she hit the ground. Bo wrapped her arms around her and pulled her close to her to help her get her balance again. Tamsin was close enough to Bo that Tamsin could smell her. She smelled like cherries and amber with a hint of vanilla. Tamsin felt herself grow hot in Bo's arms and felt something else down in her lower abdomen. It felt like a tingle and like her stomach had done a flip. Bo looked in Tamsin's eyes for a long moment before she realized what she was doing and that she had an opportunity. Bo sent a wave of charm though Tamsin as she touched her and Tamsin held her breath. The tickle in Tamsin's abdomen grew larger and she wanted more than anything to kiss Bo but instead she pulled away.

"Thanks for that," Tamsin said awkwardly.

"You're welcome." Bo thought that Tamsin must not have not have noticed the charm that she sent into her or she was too focused on not falling to notice. Tamsin had noticed the spike in Tamsin aura and the way she had looked at her though. "So I'll see you tomorrow in class then," Bo said as she once again pecked Tamsin on the cheek and walked off into the dark.

Bo came back to her room and found Bronte on her bed reading. Bo was a little surprised to see that, Bronte was not much of a reader. "What are you reading?"

"Nothing really, I just wanted to read up on some Fae history. I got bored waiting for you to come back and I couldn't sleep so I thought reading might put me to sleep. So why were you gone so long?" Bronte asked with a wink. "Did you sneak out for a snack? You could have just woke me up a little better and I could have given you what you needed."

"I would have but I wasn't really going out for a feed and you know that feeding off another succubus is never enough if we are really hungry," Bo said sitting down on her own bed. "I did find Tamsin when I was out though. She has the most beautiful wings and there is something about her eyes. I don't know if that is a Valkyrie thing or what."

Bronte laughed, "You are a sucker for a pair of green eyes. It's one reason you asked to be roommates with me, I'm sure of it."

"How do you know that Tamsin has green eyes?"

"I've noticed her. She's hot even though she is a bit of a goody goody. I'm not sure that you should be looking too much at her eyes if you are not looking to fall in love."

"So what if Jones takes my powers, I could live as a human."

"You would not live well and you know that Fae beings don't live long once they are stripped of their powers. Bo I know that you have a soft heart but this is one time that that is going to work against you. Succubi should not love and that is one reason we don't. We take what we need and go and this is what this exam is supposed to teach us. We make others love us so we can use them but we can't get attached in return," Bronte said trying to be as gentle about it as she could.

"I know. Well I'm going to sleep. I have a long day tomorrow." Bo said as she slipped into bed.

Tamsin got back to her room a little after Bo and she turned on the lamp beside her bed. She saw one of her books lying on the nightstand and picked it up. It was the go to Valkyrie hand book. It had some of the basic rules in it. She opened it to a page that she had marked and read aloud, "Valkyries should not fall in love or have any close bonds with those around them because it could keep them from their duty. Valkyries in love are no good to the cause of war and could be punished if they are found to be in love with another."

The book did not go into details about what the punishment would be. Tamsin had never heard a lot of stories about any Valkyrie falling in love so it could be anything. Tamsin sighed she knew that what she was started to feel for Bo could not go any further. It was fun to think about but it could never happen. Freya would never allow it and she could lose so much if she allowed herself to feel. Tamsin shut the book and wiggled into bed as she turned off the light. She lay in the dark for a long time before sleep finally took her.

In her dreams she was laughing and talking with Bo but Freya was just in the shadows watching her. Bo could not see Freya. Freya was giving her a dark look and Tamsin could feel the loathing in her eyes. Bo took Tamsin's hand and Freya faded into the dark like she had never been there and that's when Tamsin's alarm went off.

 **Author's note-Thanks to the person who left a review on the last chapter! That was nice and I'm glad that someone else shares my Rachie/Tamsin feels! The struggle is real LOL. I hope that the story is progressing okay. I am really out of the habit of writing. Just hang with me and things with get a little spicier as the story goes on.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Bo's morning classes seemed to drag by as she waited to see Tamsin again that afternoon. Bo wanted to ask her up to her room later to watch a movie. Bo didn't know why she was so excited and nervous about asking her. She knew she couldn't have feelings for her. Bo pasted it off as just simple lust and hunger. Maybe she just needed to feed and she would be able to focus. She made a mental note to do that before she got to meet up with Tamsin tonight for the movie, if Tamsin took her up on her offer of course.

Fae Studies had been cancelled for the day because the professor was ill. Bo decided that she was take time to seek out someone to feed off of before her next class. Bo found a cute little witch sitting in a corner of the library and went over to talk to her. Bo learned her name was Alice. Bronte was right, Bo really did have a thing for green eyes and Alice's eyes were a beautiful shade of emerald green with blonde hair. Bo had charmed her easily and Alice was all too eager. Bo took her into an empty classroom to feed off of her. Alice had to charm the door so someone passing by would not hear their screams and come in on them. Alice almost didn't want to let Bo get back to class and Bo had to promise to meet her sometime later for some more fun.

Tamsin took her seat next to Bo in Valkyrie Studies. Tamsin looked at Bo and smiled. Bo was really happy to see the Valkyrie and her smile melted her heart a little bit. Freya spoke to the class, "Okay today we are going to be doing something a little bit differently. We are going to do some in flight battle training. This will not come up much when you're out in the field but it's useful to know. I know that I focus mostly on the care of soldiers in my class but this is just as important as knowing battle strategies and how to use your doubt if it is needed. I have taught all of you to fly in most types of weather conditions but this will be even more challenging. There will be very little room for mistakes. So if you all will follow me to the flight room, we will get started. You will not be wearing a lot of armor in the first rounds so you can get used to moving without it to begin with," Freya said as she led the group up the stairs to the place in the school that Bo had never seen before. The room looked pretty ordinary except it was the biggest room that Bo had seen and it was made of solid glass. The ceiling displayed the outside weather at the moment. Tamsin had told Bo that the weather in the room could be changed though. Right now it was cloudy and Bo could feel a slight wind coming from somewhere in the room but she did not see any vents or open windows. Bo was amazed. It really was beautiful Bo thought looking up at it.

"See I told you it was cool," Tamsin said when she saw Bo's face.

Freya spoke to the class again, "Okay so I'm going to put you in groups of two and you are going to each take a sword. Each of you will try to knock the other out of the air. Don't worry. I have a witch waiting to heal anyone if they get too hurt. She is very skilled even though she is just a student," Freya said pointing out Alice in the corner of the room. Bo blushed and hoped that Alice would not say anything to her in front of Tamsin. "Okay first up is Ksenia and Tiffany," Bo watched as a small framed, light hair girl with a beauty mark above her lip and another girl with dark hair and pixie like features picked up a sword. They each spread their wings and took to the air in a whoosh. Bo's air was blown back by the force of their wings. At first neither girl looked like they wanted to do what they were assigned to do. Freya had to yell at them several times before they moved toward each other.

"That's not really a fair fight," Tamsin whispered to Bo. "Tiffany is only fourteen and Ksenia is about eighteen. Ksenia has an advantage over Tiffany and Freya knows that. I really don't know why she put those too together unless she wants to get back at Tiffany for correcting her in class last week. I mean I've heard that Freya can be a bitch but this is too much. One of them could really get hurt, witch or no witch," Tamsin said.

The match didn't last long and Ksenia was able to knock Tiffany out of the air without her being able to put up much of a fight. Tiffany only came out of it with a cut to her right arm and a wounded wing. Alice came over to help her as soon as she was out of the air but Tiffany was still struggling not to cry. This really pissed Bo off and she wanted to scream at Freya but she knew that she might get kicked out of the class if she said too much. Bo had to keep her mouth shut.

"Next up, I want Tamsin and London," Freya said looking at Tamsin. Tamsin knew that Freya paired them because she knew that London did not really like Tamsin much. Tamsin had not allowed her to cheat off a test once and London had held a grudge ever since. Tamsin opened her wings and went to grab a sword. Tamsin smiled at Bo before taking to the air. London was right behind her.

Bo wasn't worried at first because she had seen Tamsin fly and she had major skills but she could also tell by reading London's aura that she didn't like Tamsin at all. Bo could see the anger in her aura. London was not going to go easy on Tamsin in any way. London was the first to make a move and she came at Tamsin with her sword. Bo became angry when she saw London was aiming toward Tamsin's wings. Bo wanted to help and she wanted to tell Freya to put someone else with Tamsin but she could not stop watching what was going on above her. Freya was not being fair to Tamsin. She was either trying to punish her or more likely, test her more than the others because of her Head Girl status. London went for Tamsin again and this time sliced her across her arm. Tamsin screamed in pain and anger. Bo had never seen Tamsin this angry. Bo saw the features change on Tamsin's face and saw her become for focused. This time Tamsin went for London and knocked her back a few feet with a kick. Bo cheered to spite Freya giving her a look of disapproval.

London did not fall however and came out Tamsin once more. She was trying to draw blood again just to hurt Tamsin even if it meant that she would lose the match. Bo almost screamed as Tamsin's face was hit with the blade of London's sword. Bo could see Tamsin loss some air and Bo was afraid that she was going to fall but she caught herself before she hit the ground. Tamsin rose in the air higher than London and drove toward her. Tamsin had her weapon drawn and tried to strike at London but London was just a little faster. As Tamsin flew past her London swung her weapon and hit Tamsin in the head hard enough to knock her unconscious. Tamsin fell several feet and hit the ground hard. Alice and Bo both ran over to where Tamsin had hit the ground. Bo could hear Alice chanting some words over Tamsin but Tamsin never moved.

"Why hasn't she woken up yet!?" Bo asked Alice, starting to panic.

"I'm not sure. Just let me try something else." Alice said as she started chanting something different.

"Move!" Bo said pushing Alice aside as she leaned down to Tamsin. Bo pulled Tamsin into her lap and leaned down to breathe chi into her. The wound on Tamsin's face started to close but Tamsin was still not waking up. "Come on Tamsin!" Bo said as she breathed a little more chi into her. After what seemed like hours, Tamsin finally opened her eyes and looked up at Bo.

"What happened?" Tamsin asked Bo.

"London cheated," Bo said helping Tamsin to her feet. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I think so. I kind of feel like I was in a hit by a snowplow but other than that I'm okay."

"London that was not a fair move!" Freya yelled. "You could have really hurt Tamsin if Bo hadn't been here to help her! That's two weeks of detention!"

"Worth it," London said sneering at Tamsin.

Bo saw red at that last comment and walked up to London and sent charm up her arm. "You don't want to hurt Tamsin and I think you want to apologize." Bo sent another wave of charm up London's arm. Bo could see London's internal struggle as she fought the charm.

"I'm sorry." London said through gritted teeth to Tamsin. Bo looked over to see Tamsin eyes were dark but she was fighting it back.

"Just stay out of my way." Tamsin snapped as she walked out of the room with Bo behind her. "Thanks for your help but there but I could have handled her. She just took a cheap shot."

"I know you could have but it freaked me out when Alice couldn't seem to get you to wake up."

"Wait how long was I out and how do you know the witch's name?" Tamsin asked, feeling herself grow jealous but she tried to ignore it.

Bo blushed to spite herself, "Alice and I met the other day when I needed to feed." Bo almost felt ashamed as she told Tamsin this even though she didn't owe Tamsin an explanation. "You were out for several minutes so I gave you some chi."

"That bitch really hit me hard then," Tamsin said as she rubbed her head.

"You were amazing in there though. You were going to win until she did that."

"Thanks," Tamsin said and I was her turn to blush.

"So you still feeling up to that movie later?"

"Only if we watch it in my room because interacting with anyone else today feels like too much," Tamsin said with a laugh. "How about you come to my room at about eight?"

"But that's after curfew," Bo said with a raised eyebrow.

"Should be perfect for you then," Tamsin said with a wink as she walked off.

Bo sneaked out of her room later that night. Bronte tried to ask Bo where she was going before she left. "So where are you headed off to this late at night," Bronte purred from the other side of the room as she watched Bo get ready. "Sneaking out for a late night snack? Maybe you're meeting up with Alice again? She was a cute one."

"Not that it's any of your business but I was going to spend some time with Tamsin."

"You sure that you're just going to spend some time with her and that you're not going to be doing something else? You know that she has to be a virgin right? Valkyries don't give that kind of thing up easily and most of them never do because you know, the whole love thing gets in the way. Most of them try to keep those kinds of complications out but Tamsin is way too uptight even if the rules were not against it."

"Will you just shut up? Let me do this my own way okay? I was just going over to her room to watch a movie. Besides the rules of the assignment never said that I have to get her to sleep with me, she's supposed to fall in love with me. Maybe you don't know the difference." Bo snapped.

"You were not complaining the other night when I was on top of you," Bronte smirked. Bo just rolled her eyes and walked out of the room as Bronte laughed.

It didn't take Bo long to find Tamsin's room. It was on one of the top floors and Tamsin's directions were pretty good. Bo found Tamsin's door and softy knocked. Tamsin quickly opened the door and pulled Bo inside. "You better hurry up. Someone might come down the hall and find you up here and then we both get in trouble."

Bo walked into to a large room with a canopy bed in the center. She saw a balcony and a large TV mounted on the wall. The room was a little more girly than Bo thought that it would be. It was a light shade of pink. The bed had shades of pink and purple along with a few stuffed animals on it. Bo smiled at it.

"What?" Tamsin asked when she saw Bo looking at her bed like that.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about how cute your room was," Bo said with a smile.

"Whatever," Tamsin said rolling her eyes. "At least I get my own room and an awesome balcony! And I have my own kitchen and bathroom." Tamsin remarked.

"I have to admit, you do have a lot of room in here and it has to be nice not to have to share it with anyone."

"I can even go out to fly at night if I want to."

"I'd love to see you fly again. That room that the Valkyries practiced was pretty cool."

"You should see it at night," Tamsin added. "It looks better than the stars outside because you don't have all of the light pollution."

"So what movie are we going to watch?" Bo asked as she took off her jacket and shoes and flopped on the bed. Tamsin noticed that Bo had only come over in a pair of shorts and a tank.

"Make yourself at home," Tamsin said with a laugh. "I thought we might watch something scary," Tamsin said popping a disk into the Blu-ray player. "Will take work for you? Want some popcorn?"

"Sure that would be great and maybe a soda?" Bo asked.

"I think I can handle that." Tamsin said walking into her small kitchen area and looking through the fridge. Bo could hear the hum of the microwave and the noise of the corn popping. Tamsin soon came back into the room with a large bowl of popcorn and a couple of drinks. Tamsin sat on the bed next to Bo and passed her the popcorn. Bo took the bowl and one of the drinks from Tamsin. Tamsin smiled at Bo as the movie started. Bo saw the title screen but she did not notice a whole lot after that because she was too focused on Tamsin next to her. Tamsin seemed focused on what was going on the screen or at least she tried to look like she was focused on the screen. Tamsin would jump each time that something scary would come on screen and Bo would giggle to herself. Tamsin was unconsciously moving closer to Bo on the bed until their arms were touching. Bo could feel the heat coming off of Tamsin's exposed arms. Bo wanted to touch Tamsin but she didn't want to scare of off or make her move away from her. Tamsin jumped again and this time it caused her to spill some popcorn down her shirt. Bo laughed out loud at this.

"I thought you were tougher than that, Tamsin. As tough as you were with London today I thought you could handle a scary movie," Bo said reaching down to get a stray piece of popcorn that was starting to travel down Tamsin's top. Bo touched lingered a little too long on Tamsin's neck line as she went to pick the piece of popcorn off of her. It was all Tamsin could do not to put her hand on top of Bo's and let her move further down. Tamsin wanted Bo's hand to travel down her top and she wanted to pull her on top of her. Tamsin let the fantasy play in her mind for a few seconds and Bo saw the spike in her aura. Tamsin had to shake her head to clear the thoughts from her mind but Bo knew what she was thinking. Bo wanted it just as much. Tamsin didn't let herself stay that close to Bo and before Bo could move she was off the bed.

"So what do you say we go see the flight room? It's too cold to be outside tonight and you said that you wanted to see me fly some more." Tamsin said getting a jacket and some shoes.

"That sounds like an adventure. You sure you want to be sneaking out at night and with mixed company?" Bo said pointing to herself.

"We probably will not see anyone on the way down and besides, I am still Head Girl."

"Yeah but even a Head Girl is not supposed to be in the flight room after hours, right? Freya would flip her shit."

"Yeah Freya would freak and technically no, but maybe just this once I can sneak you in," Tamsin said with a smile as she took Bo's hand and pulled her toward the door.

"I think maybe I've been a bad influence on you." Bo said following her out the door. Tamsin looked both ways in the hall before pulling Bo out of the door behind her. They headed toward the flight room. Tamsin really wanted Bo to see how pretty it was at night. Bo was impressed when Tamsin popped the lock on the door to the room with ease. "So you've been in here at night more than a few times huh?" Bo asked.

"Maybe a little bit. Like I said it's pretty and I can control the conditions in here. I love to be outside most of the time but sometimes this place is more comfortable," Tamsin answered as she found the switch along the wall that she was looking for. Bo gasped as the ceiling of the room lit up with what Bo could have sworn was stars if she didn't know they were still inside. Tamsin smiled at Bo's reaction. "I told you it was amazing. Want a closer look?" Tamsin asked but before Bo could answer she grabbed her and took them toward the stars. Bo wanted to look up but all she could seem to focus on was Tamsin's arms around her waist and her smell filling her senses.

"I don't really like heights," Bo said beginning to feel a little nauseous from being up so high.

"I didn't think that you were scared of anything," Tamsin teased but lowered them a little.

"Well I'm not scared of a lot of things and I'm not scared of fake monster movies," Bo said with a laugh.

"Don't make me drop you," Tamsin said but pulled Bo closer. Bo was just about to come back with a smart comment when she heard the door open. "Oh shit," Tamsin said landing as quickly as she could and pulling Bo into a corner. "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, it's Freya! I'm so dead. She can't find us in here. She'll kill me and I don't know what she'll do to you!" Tamsin said with her voice rising in pain.

"Tamsin be quiet or we will get caught." Bo said trying to get Tamsin to calm down but there was no calming her. Bo knew that Freya was only seconds from finding them and Bo had to do something before Tamsin gave away their hiding spot. Bo did the only thing that she could think of in the moment. Bo pulled Tamsin close and kissed her. Tamsin froze and the fear of getting caught by Freya became the last thing on her mind. Bo backed Tamsin further into the corner and continued to kiss her and Tamsin could feel Bo's tongue tracing her lower lip and Tamsin opened her mouth to allow her tongue to join her own. They were so wrapped up in each other that it was several moments before either one of them noticed that they were alone in the room once more. Tamsin was still clinging to Bo when she broke the kiss and Bo knew that she was now in too deep to go back.

 **Author's note-Thanks for all the lovely reviews! I love that others share my crush! I hope this chapter gave you guys warm and fuzzies. I feel like it has not been the best but I hope that the next one will be better. Things are starting to pick up in the story so maybe it can get a little more physical soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Some invisible wall broke inside of Tamsin when Bo kissed her. Suddenly Tamsin felt like she could not get close enough to Bo and she never wanted the kiss to end. Tamsin surprised herself when she had to force herself to remember to take a breath.

"I think Freya is gone now so maybe we should get out before she comes back?" Bo said breathing hard herself.

"You're right, she might decide to come back," Tamsin said taking Bo by the hand and leading her out of the flight room. They quietly made their way back to Tamsin's room and slipped inside. Luckily they did not run into anyone else in the halls on the way back. They had hardly gotten the door closed when Tamsin pushed Bo against the closest wall and crushed her lips into hers. Bo had to pull Tamsin away from her but she hated to do it.

"Um, it's late, maybe I should be going," Bo said trying to unwrap herself from Tamsin.

"Don't go," Tamsin begged. "That was intense."

"Have you never kissed anyone else before?" Bo asked a little surprised.

"No," Tamsin said and turned red. "I keep to myself. It makes things less complicated. The whole Valkyrie thing does not really encourage relationships. Freya has made the comment that a love sick Valkyrie is no good to her."

"She said that?" Bo asked. "So she would keep you from being happy so that she can use you?"

"That makes it sound bad, but really I just think that she wants to protect us."

"You have too much faith in her. She shouldn't be able to control you like that."

"They already think that I'm weak. You saw what London was able to do to me. I can't break one of Freya's rules too."

"But you're Freya's favorite."

"Not because I am the best. I listen to her and don't cause much trouble. That's why she made me Head Girl because she knew that she could keep me in line and could control me better than some of the others."

"Well maybe you should break the rules sometimes. Freya doesn't control you," Bo said wrapping Tamsin up in her arms. "I do think that it might be time for you to go to bed though. Your aura is through the roof and I don't want you to do anything that you're not ready for. Might I suggest a cold shower," Bo said with a laugh.

"Right, you're right, you should go and I'll see you tomorrow but promise me something?"

"Sure."

"Promise I will get to kiss you again. This won't be the last time that I get to kiss you, will it? You didn't just do that tonight to get me to stop freaking out did you?"

"No, I wanted to kiss you for a while now but it shut you up too. Maybe if you ask really nicely I might do it again," Bo said with a wink.

"You wanted to do that for a while?" Tamsin said with a smile.

"Only since I met you," Bo said. "So you know that there is a date coming up soon and I was thinking that if you wanted that we might go?"

"Really? You want to go like together?" Tamsin asked.

"No I was thinking that we could walk in and ignore each other for the entire dance," Bo said with a laugh. "Of course I wanted us to go together and there will be some students from another Fae school coming from what I've heard. I don't think I would want to share you though. So what do you think?" Bo said suddenly feeling self-conscience.

"I'd love to." Tamsin said

"Okay I'll see you in class tomorrow then," Bo said stumbling over her own feet and almost falling out the door. She heard Tamsin giggle as she closed the door.

The dance was only about a week away but the week seemed to drag by for Tamsin. She couldn't believe that Bo had asked her and she couldn't get the thought of Bo's soft lips on hers out of her mind. Tamsin had to make herself focus in Freya's class and Fae Studies. Every time that Bo had to step out of the class to do something like use the bathroom, Tamsin had to hold herself back from following her. Tamsin was not successful at this however, and found herself kissing Bo outside in the halls more than once. Bo never seemed to mind but there was a couple of other people who were now starting to take notice of how close Bo and Tamsin had become.

Alice, Bronte, and London had all had their eyes on them for a while now. Each had their own reason for watching them though. Alice was jealous and she wanted Bo for herself. Bronte was curious to see if Bo could really break Tamsin's defenses and Bronte was now wondering if she could pull Tamsin away from Bo. Bronte thought that Tamsin might only have a crush on Bo at this point and Bronte was a little angry that it appeared that Tamsin was over her crush that she had on her. London on the other hand wanted any reason to move Tamsin out of Freya's favor and if she was getting too close to Bo it would be the perfect opportunity to cause Tamsin to fail. London knew Freya would punish Tamsin if she found out that she might have feelings for someone, especially if that someone happened to be a succubus. London wanted to see how things would play out.

Bronte was a succubus so her pride took a hit when she found out that Tamsin might not feel the same way about her as she once had. Bronte was always a bit competitive with Bo anyway and she felt like she was always in Bo's shadow. Bo had taken a girlfriend or two from Bronte. Bronte never thought the Bo really did that sort of thing to be mean or to prove that she was a better succubus but Bo took them from her never the less. Bronte had talked to Bo about it once and Bo said that she never meant to take anyone from her and Bronte had believed her at the time but she was still bitter. Bronte didn't really want Tamsin of course but she would be a nice trophy and getting a Valkyrie in bed was another plus. Bronte could prove to Bo that she was better at the game and she could prove that she could get a Valkyrie all in one shot. She had to try even if it meant that Bo would be angry with her. Bronte didn't really think that Bo would be angry with her for long though. Tamsin was only a mark after all and Bo was not supposed to have feelings for her. Bronte only wanted to hurt Bo's pride a little.

Alice's motives where ones of jealously only. She wanted Bo to only want her. She might have to do a spell or two to get what she wanted but she was willing to do that. Alice was not used to the people that she wanted turning her down for someone else. The last one who had done that had ended up as a school toilet seat for about a week. Alice hated to be beaten and Bo was really hot. Alice wanted Bo on her own terms and she was not going to take no for an answer. It felt personal to Alice that Bo had not come around much after getting involved with Tamsin and she was not going to take any more of it.

As the date of the dance got closer, Tamsin begin to freak out about what she was going to wear. She had been through every dress in her closet and there was still nothing that she thought that she looked good in. She wanted to look stunning and she thought that all of her desks were too causal and did not have the wow factor that she wanted. She was just about to give up when she came upon a dress that she had forgotten about in the back of her closet. At the time that she was given the dress she thought that it was way too girly for her and she vowed that she would never wear it. Looking at the dress now it seemed prefect. It was emerald green silk and strapless with and open back. It had black lace sash that wrapped around the waist and the dress was only knee length. Tamsin held it up to herself in the mirror and smiled to see that the green in the dress brought out the green in her eyes. She knew that Bo would love the dress and she couldn't wait to see her at the dance in it tomorrow night.

Bo knew what she wanted to wear to the dance and she had it picked out for about a week before she had asked Tamsin to go. Bo was going to wear a sexy red dress that dipped down around her cleavage. Bo always thought that red was her color and she held it up to herself in the mirror. Bronte looked at her and laughed.

"So you're going to that silly little dance huh? I would have never taken you for the type to go in for all of that stuff." Bronte said watching Bo. "That dress would make you look delicious though."

"Well I really wasn't planning on going at first but I thought Tamsin might like to so I asked her."

"Oh, I see," said Bronte with a smirk. "That's so cheesy, Bo."

"What?"

"Taking a girl on a date to some silly school dance, it's not very original. Why do you think that she would like that type of thing?"

"Well I just thought that it would be a good way to have fun and I thought that it was a sweet idea. Are you not going?"

"I wasn't planning on it but now that you're going I might have to go just to see the fun." Bronte said with a wide grin. "Maybe I will take that cute little witch Alice that had been so taken with you. She looks like she might be up for some more succubus fun."

"Knock yourself out," Bo said.

"Well it kind of takes all of the fun out of it if it doesn't bother you if I take her," Bronte said with a sigh. "I think I will go though. I have to see you being romantic and all for your little Valkyrie. I've never seen you try to be romantic with anyone before and yet they still fall all over you."

"I have never tried to get anyone to fall in love with me before. This is the first time that I've had to put forth any effort so don't make fun of my ideas. I'm still new to this," Bo said with a pout and sat on her bed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," Bronte laughed. "Tell you what I'll help you get ready tomorrow and give you some tips before the dance to make it up to you. Will that work as a decent peace offering?"

"That would be nice," Bo said smiling up at her. "I could use some help. After all you've always been a little better at the romance put of dating then I am. Like you said, I've always had girls to fall at my feet and even had some of yours fall at my feet if I remember right," Bo teased.

"Only because I was done with them," Bronte said narrowing her eyes at Bo. Bronte knew that Bo was teasing her but it still pissed her off. She vowed to make Bo pay for that comment at the dance.

 **Author's note-So I totally agree with you Jeena! Rachel is super-hot and I'd marry her in a heartbeat too. Ten years is totally not that LOL. Rachel is the best in person too! She hugs her fans like she has known them for years. She gives the best hugs and is just so warm and sweet! I didn't want to leave her at all! I get to see her again in February so I'm so excited. Ksenia, Anna, Zoie and Chris are awesome as well! I got to see them all! It's almost hard to keep the Rachel personality out of my Tamsin character writing though now but I think she has a lot of Tamsin in her though. Thanks for all of the comments as always and I will try to update soon because I know this chapter is a little short.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The day of the dance arrived and Tamsin was beside herself with excitement. She didn't go out a lot and she was going out with Bo. Tamsin had thought about their kiss that night in the flight room almost every day since it had happened. It was hard to think about anything else when Bo was around and all she wanted to do was kiss her whenever they were in a room together. She could almost feel herself blush whenever Bo came around her now. She couldn't remember the last time that someone made her so nervous and so happy at the same time. She couldn't wait for tonight and she started to get ready really early.

Tamsin took her time in the shower and carefully curled her blonde locks. She studied herself in the mirror and was suddenly very aware of every miner little freckle or flaw in her skin. She tried to wear some make up to cover some of the spots but it made her look weird. She decided not to wear any and just hope that Bo would not notice the little marks. Her dress fit like a glove and it hugged her hips before coming to a stop just below her knees. She thought about how white her legs were and silently cussed her snow white skin for not being just a little darker. She was so intent on making sure that she was perfect that she almost didn't hear the knock on her dorm room door. She quickly sprayed on some cherry scented body spray and ran to the door. She opened the door and had to remind herself to breathe when she saw Bo standing there.

Bo had on her strapless red dress and her dark hair framed her chocolate brown eyes. Tamsin noticed that the color of the dress seemed to make Bo's skin glow in radiance and her eyes stand out even more. Bo had pulled most of her hair up in a classic up do and left a piece of dark hair on either side of her face.

"Wow," Tamsin breathed. "You look amazing."

Bo smiled, "I don't think I look as good as you do. I love that color on you. You even curled your hair. I love it," Bo smiled as she took a piece of Tamsin's hair in her hands. Bo pulled Tamsin close to her and Tamsin went light headed as she breathed in Bo's now familiar scent.

"We don't have to go to the dance," Tamsin said trying to breathe as she buried her face in Bo's neck. "We could just stay here and then I wouldn't have to share you. I really don't want to share you. You look good enough to eat," Tamsin whispered and surprised herself a little by what she had just said. Tamsin blushed but now that she had said it she was not about to take it back. She knew she meant it and she wanted Bo like she had never wanted anyone before. She got a vivid image of Bo on top of her in her bed and kissing her all over and she felt her stomach do a flip and she felt a strange feeling her in underwear.

Bo laughed a husky laugh and Tamsin saw her eyes go from warm brown to electric blue "Don't tempt me," Bo said. "It would be all too easy to do that but we have both gotten dressed up and we should go besides I don't want you to do anything that you're not ready to do. I don't want to push you Tamsin."

"But you're a succubus. It's that kind of thing something you have to have?"

"Well yeah but I don't want you to have to feel like you have to give it to me. I can always get it from other people and we don't have to go there until you feel like you're ready."

The thought of Bo taking what she needed from someone other than her pissed Tamsin off and hurt her at the same time and she didn't know how to deal with that feeling. Her stomach knotted up at the thought and it almost made her sick. Bo must have noticed and captured her lips in a searing kiss. Tamsin seemed to relax after that and agreed to go on to the dance but she had not changed her mind about wanting Bo. She wanted her more than she wanted to breathe, eat or sleep.

The school had decorated that ballroom for the dance and it was stunning. The colors were ice blue and periwinkle. There was an ice sculpture shaped like a mermaid on the table in the middle of the room. The ceiling on the room looked like it used the same technology as the flight room. It was set to look like a snowy evening. The snowflakes floated down from the ceiling but they were not wet. They only lingered on the surface of what they landed on a second before fading away.

"I never knew that the ballroom could emulate weather as well," Tamsin said with a smile. "We have not used snow much in the flight room. It makes me feel a little cold."

Bo hugged her close and put her arm around Tamsin's waist. Bo focused on the way Tamsin's hips curved under her fingers and the heat coming off of her body. Tamsin's hips felt even better when they were wrapped up in the silk of her pink dress. Bo didn't want to stop touching her. She was like a perfectly wrapped gift. "I can just keep you warm," Bo whispered to her and this made tingles flow through Tamsin's body. Tamsin knew that Bo was not using her charm and that was Tamsin's own emotions.

"I'd be okay with that," Tamsin said pulling Bo out onto the dance floor for a slow dance. Tamsin wrapped her arms around Bo and rested her head on her shoulder. Tamsin rubbed Bo's exposed back were the dress was not covering her. Tamsin and Bo gently moved to the music as Tamsin gently raked her fingernails over Bo's back in a teasing fashion. Bo had a hard time controlling herself with Tamsin gently touches. They were driving her mad with want and lust. Bo tried to keep her mind on the music and lead Tamsin across the dance floor. Bo distracted herself by playing with Tamsin's beautiful blonde hair that was lying on her shoulder. It was a struggle but Bo was able to ignore her hunger for the time being and focus on dancing with the stunning Valkyrie in her arms.

The two danced several slow songs together and then the tempo of the music changed into something more upbeat and poppy. Tamsin gave Bo a wicked smile and pulled her close for a different kind of dancing. At first Tamsin's dancing was a little goofy and Bo giggled as Tamsin did the sprinkler and several other strange moves that Bo had never seen before. Then Tamsin became a slower and sexier in her moves. Bo watched as Tamsin's hips moved to the beat and Bo could feel her hunger growing inside of her again. It was almost too much. The pink dress hugging Tamsin's hips and the way that those hips moved and Tamsin looked at her. It was almost pain full.

Bo had no idea that Tamsin knew how to move like that and was surprised that for someone with she a clean reputation she knew how to play the bad girl pretty well. Bo felt like she the one being seduced and not doing the seduction. It was a strange new feeling for Bo and the only other person who had come close to making her feel like that before was Bronte. Bronte loved to tease Bo and see how long she could tease Bo before she begged her to take her. It was not always Bo who gave in first however and sometimes Bo had Bronte pleading. Bo didn't want to think about Bronte tonight and she was still a little mad at her for what she had said about Tamsin before. She just wanted to put her out of her mind and would have been able to if Bronte had not stepped in front of Tamsin on the dance floor and started moving with her.

Bo watched with anger as Bronte took Tamsin by the waist and started to dance provocatively with her. Bo could see the waves of charm going into Tamsin as she was dancing with Bronte. This must have been the only way that Tamsin was allowing Bronte to dance with her so closely. Bo knew of Tamsin's crush on Bronte but thought that Tamsin was long over that. Bronte made a show of pulling Tamsin close in front of her and dancing behind her so that Tamsin's butt was right up against Bronte's thighs. Tamsin seemed lost in Bronte's charms and she couldn't get close enough to her. Tamsin turned around and Bronte pulled her close and grabbed her butt. Bo could hear Tamsin moan from where she was standing a few feet away and then Bo lost it.

Bo went up to Tamsin and Bronte and pushed Bronte away from Tamsin. "What the fuck do you think that you're doing?" Bo shouted at Bronte over the loud music.

"I'm just giving her what she needs. Think of it as me doing you a favor. If she fucks me first then she will not be so hurt when you have to break her sweet little Valkyrie heart. I could teach her a few tricks while I'm at it and I could make her better at it," Bronte said with a laugh.

"Don't you fucking touch her! What's wrong with you?!"

"I'm a succubus and she's hot. What's wrong with you, Bo? You don't have feelings for her do you? She can still love you once I'm done with her."

"You're done now!" Bo said stepping in between Tamsin and Bronte. Tamsin looked confused and stopped dancing.

"We were just dancing, Bo" Bronte said taking Tamsin by the hand and pulling her close to her again. This time Bronte pulled Tamsin's hair aside and kissed her neck as she sent more charm through her. Tamsin threw her head back in a moan and held Bronte tightly. Tamsin was too high on charm to know that it was Bronte who she was holding onto and not Bo. Bo heard Tamsin moan her name. Bronte smiled and spoke to Tamsin, "Are you ready to go back to your room baby?" Bronte said in her sweetest voice and it made Bo sick to her stomach.

"Please," Tamsin said closing her eyes from all of the overstimulation coursing through her body. "Maybe I could just take her out here on the dance floor in front of everyone," Bronte said teasing Bo. "There are some corners of the room where we would not be seen until she was screaming for more."

"Bronte just let her go and I won't have to kill you."

"I need to feed Bo and I have already invested some much charm into your little Valkyrie that it would be a shame not to take her. Wouldn't it Tamsin," Bronte said kissing her neck again and biting her. This time Tamsin captured Bronte's lips in a hungry kiss and started to pull on Bronte's low cut dress. Bronte's hands caressed Tamsin's thighs as she started to move her hand under her pink dress. Bo had had enough. Bo pulled Tamsin out of the way and grabbed Bronte by her neck.

"You're going to find someone else and get away from Tamsin or I will make sure that you don't feed for a month." Bo almost growled at her. "Don't you ever lay a hand on her again unless she asks you to under her own free will and I don't see that happening anytime soon. She's mine."

"Fine, but watch your back Bo. Oh and by the way, the charm I sent through her is not going to be wearing off anytime soon so you better keep a close eye on her," Bronte said with a wink as she walked off. Bo had to get her anger back under control before she could look for Tamsin. Bo had to search for about five minutes before she found Tamsin. Tamsin was dancing with another Valkyrie from their class and the other Valkyrie was really enjoying it. Tamsin recognized the girl as Tiffany. Bo walked over and took Tamsin by the hand and Tiffany looked a little confused and disappointed but she didn't say much. Bo led Tamsin off of the floor and into the closest bathroom. She pulled in and locked the door with just the two of them in the room.

"Tamsin, honey are you okay," Bo asked her as she wet a paper towel to and put it on Tamsin's forehead to cool her off. Tamsin didn't answer her and instead pushed her against the closest wall and kissed her. Tamsin's hands were all over Bo and Tamsin was trying to grind herself on Bo's leg. Bo didn't want her to stop but she knew that Bronte's charm was more in control then Tamsin was at the moment. Bo sent some of her own charm into Tamsin to try to fix what Bronte had done and she just held on to Tamsin. Tamsin was still moaning but she was beginning to come back to herself.

Tamsin finally looked up at Bo after several minutes of Bo trying to calm her and rubbing her neck with the cool paper towel. "Bo what happened and how did we get in here? And, and why do I feel like this?" Tamsin said.

"Oh that. That's because Bronte charmed you to try to get you to sleep with her to get back at me."

"How did we get into the bathroom and how did you get rid of her?"

"I threatened to kill her and I took you in here because you were kind of like a dog in heat out there," Bo said making a face that tried to convey apology.

"And this is a little embarrassing but um did I wet my pants? I feel hot all over and I think I feel my heartbeat between my legs," Tamsin said turning red.

Bo looked a little confused at first and she was shocked at just have naïve the Valkyrie was about sex and her own body. Bo wasn't really sure how to handle it and she suddenly became nervous. "Um you've never um experimented um with yourself, down there?" Bo asked.

Tamsin looked taken aback and looked down at the floor. "What do you mean?"

"I mean have you ever masturbated to put it another way?" Bo said. Tamsin shook her head no. "So you've never had this problem until tonight?" Bo asked.

"Well I guess I have a few times when we were kissing but if I stopped then it went away after a while. This is pretty uncomfortable. I feel like I have to use the bathroom or something and I can't make it stop." Tamsin said.

"I can show you how to make it stop."

"Can't you just touch me? I want you to touch me so much. I think that would make it stop."

"Well it would but I don't want to do that with you just because of what Bronte did to you. Let's go back to your room and we will fix this," Bo said taking her hand.

Tamsin got back to her room with Bo half carrying her. It was almost like she was drunk and Bo vowed that she was going to hurt Bronte anyway for this. Bronte had sent enough charm into Tamsin that she was almost in physical pain and it was unlikely to wear off for hours unless Tamsin got a release. Bo laid Tamsin down on the bed and helped her out of her dress. Bo smiled when she saw that Tamsin's underwear and bra matched and they were pink lace. Tamsin really had wanted her and she had made plans to take her by the looks of her underthings. Bo blushed knowing that Tamsin had already thought about the two of them together like that even though the Valkyrie was so innocent in all of that. Bo was touched and turned on.

Bo pulled off her own tight dress and found a long t-shirt in Tamsin dresser to slip on. She didn't want to tempt the Valkyrie anymore and didn't know if she could stop her if she tried to sleep with her again tonight.

"Okay Tamsin we are going to fix this," Bo said lying down next to Tamsin on the bed. She wrapped Tamsin up close to her and kissed her. "Give me your hand." Bo said. Tamsin took Bo's hand and Bo guided Tamsin's hand down to the top of her underwear. "Put your hand inside your underwear okay," Bo said guiding her further down. Tamsin did as she was told and Bo pressed her hand down on top of Tamsin's hand. Tamsin moaned at the pressure that was now on her little pussy. Bo moved Tamsin's hand back and forth in a rubbing motion on top of Tamsin's center and held her as she rocked back and forth. "It's okay Tamsin, just focus. Come for me honey."

"It's feels strange but I don't ever want it to stop," Tamsin moaned moving with Bo's hand on hers. "Kiss me Bo, please." Bo could not resist that request and kissed her. "Bo I think that heartbeat is getting worse! My muscles feel so tense!"

"It's okay that's a good thing," Bo said.

"Please help me with this Bo. Please touch me, just a little," begged Tamsin. Bo couldn't deny her this time and she moved Tamsin's hand aside and put her own hand in its place. Bo spread Tamsin's lower lips with her fingers and put her palm on her clit. Bo didn't want to penetrate her because she didn't know if it would be uncomfortable to her. Tamsin moaned and spoke Bo's name. Bo moved her hand faster and faster and Tamsin felt like she was leaving her body. Bo kissed Tamsin and Tamsin fell over the edge in pleasure. Tamsin tensed up in Bo's arms and Bo could feel her contractions and pulse in her pussy. Tamsin was coming hard and Bo didn't let up. She pushed her into three or four orgasms before she finally felt Tamsin start to relax.

"Was that supposed to happen like that?," Tamsin asked out of breath.

"You like it?" Bo asked with a smile.

"Wow, was that an orgasm?" Tamsin asked.

"Well from the looks of it, it was several," Bo said with a grin. "You've never had once before?"

"No and wow that was amazing. No wonder succubi can get victims so easily."

"So next time you feel the need you can handle things yourself?"

"Yeah but I'm not sure that I want to handle it myself. I still want you so badly Bo."

"I know and I want you too but for now let's just take it one step at a time. Do you feel better? Is the pressure gone?"

"Yeah but you're not leaving are you?"

"Not if you don't want me to but you're going to have to put on something else because I can't handle you half naked right now. I think your underwear are pretty soaked anyway. I really need to feed so I have to go out for a little while but I'll come back. I can't go back to my room tonight anyway because I'll kill Bronte. Just stay up for a little bit and I'll be back okay, Love?" Bo asked kissing her.

"Okay but hurry back," Tamsin said.

 **Author's note- Okay so I hope this chapter was not strange or cheesy. I don't know if the whole idea with Bo "helping Tamsin out" was a good or a bad idea. I thought it might be kind of hot and sweet but maybe I'm weird. I know that a dance is cheesy but I thought that Bronte trying to have her way with Tamsin might be kind of fun to write. Let me know what you guys think if you liked what I did. Maybe it was at least a unique idea.**


End file.
